2015–16 Liverpool F.C. season
The 2015–16 season is Liverpool's 124th season in existence, and their 53rd consecutive season in the top flight of English football. It's also the club's 24th consecutive season in the Premier League. Along with the Premier League, the club will also compete in the FA Cup, Football League Cup and UEFA Europa League. The season covers the period from 1 July 2015 to 30 June 2016. At the end of the previous season, the 2014–15 season, Liverpool finished in 6th following a series of disappointing results, starting with a 0–1 home defeat to Aston Villa and ending with a 6–1 away defeat to Stoke City. On June 15th, Liverpool announced how they parted company with Brendan Rodgers and replaced him with German football manager Jürgen Klopp. Following financial backing by Qatar Sports Investment and Nasser Al-Khelaifi, the club sold a majority of their players in order to buy new players. With this financial backing came the "Era of the Liverpool Galácticos" in reference to Real Madrid's "Galácticos". Galácticos are world-class, expensive footballers recruited by Real Madrid during Florentino Pérez's presidency as Real Madrid. This became a similar transfer policy at Liverpool. Liverpool gave fans much optimism with their new signings as they won their first league title since the modern Premier League began in 1992. Apart from winning their first title, Liverpool won the FA Cup following a 6–5 win over rivals Manchester United, after extra time, despite going behind 5–2 in the last thirty minutes. Liverpool finished the 2015–16 Premier League season unbeaten and won the League Cup after beating Chelsea 5–2. Liverpool's 2015–16 Europa League campaign was a large success as they won the Europa League for the fourth time, after beating German club VfL Wolfsburg in the final, winning 2–1 in regular time. Luis Suárez finished the season as Liverpool's top goalscorer, scoring a grand total of 54 goals in all competitions, while Liverpool finished the 2015–16 Premier League season with 104 points. Season review Liverpool's 2015–16 season ambitions were high, following a poor 2014–15 season, Brendan Rodgers was sacked by the club and replaced by German football manager Jürgen Klopp. Klopp rebuilt the entire team, selling a majority of players, including Philippe Coutinho, Simon Mignolet, James Milner, Jordan Henderson and Emre Can, while he brought many newer players, including Luis Suárez, Robert Lewandowski, Hugo Lloris, David Alaba, Marco Reus and Neymar. Klopp also relied on younger players (under-24), signing players that included Harry Kane, Ricardo Rodríguez and Gökhan Töre. Liverpool won the League Cup following a 5–2 win over Chelsea in the final, with Robert Lewandowski scoring a hat-trick. Liverpool's first Premier League title was secured following two successive wins in March/April, which were a 5–1 home win over Stoke City and a 3–0 away win versus Leicester City. Liverpool won the FA Cup following a thrilling 6–5 win over Manchester United after extra time, with Luis Suárez scoring scoring the decisive goal. Liverpool won the UEFA Europa League after a 2–1 regular time win over German football club VfL Wolfsburg, with Marco Reus scoring the winning goal. First team Transfers and loans 'Transfers in' Goalkeepers Defenders Midfielders Forwards Loans in 'Transfers out' Goalkeepers Defenders Midfielders Forwards Loans out Transfer summary Friendlies Pre-season Mid-season Competitions Overall Overview Premier League Main article: 2015–16 Premier League League table 'Results summary' Results ''' '''FA Cup EFL / League Cup Europa League Squad statistics Appearances * Appearances as substitutes not included. * Reserves players to have appeared for club during season not included. * Player rows in gold show players who were awarded a league winner's medal. (Key – Y=Yes, N=No) * * – Player made an appearance after coming on a sub Goalscorers * Includes all competitive matches. Captains Clean sheets Hat-tricks Awards Players' Awards 2016 Liverpool FC Players’ Awards, held at the Exhibition Centre on 12 May 2016. * Liverpool Players Player of the Year Award: Luis Suárez * Liverpool Supporters Player of the Year Award: Neymar * Liverpool Supporters Young Player of the Year Award: David Alaba * Goal of the Season Award: Marco Reus (v Manchester United, 1 January 2016) * Performance of the Year: Yaya Touré v Manchester City, 2 December 2015) * Academy’s Players’ Player of the Year: João Carlos Teixeira * Liverpool Ladies FC Players’ Player of the Season: Martha Harris * Lifetime Achievement Award: Steve Heighway * Bill Shankly Community Award: Marie Rooney from Anfield Sports and Community Centre * Supporters’ Club of the Year: Gauteng, South Africa * Staff Recognition Award: Terry Forsyth Liverpool ''Standard Chartered Player of the Month ''Award Other Awards Player of the Week ''(Premier League)'' Team of the Season Supporter's Team of the Season Links * Statto * Liverpool FC * Transfer Centre